UnDefined
UnDefined is a Story Arc of the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in The Desert and follows the perspective of the mysterious Do. Main Arc Where Am I ? Do awakes, lost in an endless Desert. Without a sense of purpose or identity, the blindfolded woman follows a mysterious Melody. This eventually leads her to a deserted place where creatures called Carcini constantly devour the living. Do then encounters Si, a religious woman who believes the world to be their personal purgatory. After a brief discussion, Do leaves, still numb and puzzled. Her path leads her to Fa, a woman who believes her and the others to be machines. She tells Do that there are actually five women wandering in that desert, defeating Carcini and pursuing the Melody. Do, after discussing with her, manages to convince Fa that she is not a machine, but alive, and together with her, resolves to find all other lost girls, labeling this as her purpos. Who Am I ? Do finds Re, a passionate young woman, fighting hordes upon hordes of Carcini ; she learns about Re's belief that they are in a devastated world, and knows who is responsible : Thot. He recruits her, as well as Si whom she manages to localize again, fighting a massive Carcinus. She then learns that Carcini are creatures born from the pure desire to live. Do keeps saving people ; her path leads her first to Mi, a young girl uncertain of her own existence, and manages to comfort her through sweet words ; she then goes on to recruit Sol, a woman who believed herself to be one of the plane's chosen ones. There is now but a single person to save : La, a nihilistic woman who believes that she is the only living person in the world. What Am I ? As Do and the others fight La's massive guardian Archon, Do attempts to remove her blindfold in order to fight her. This however results in a catastrophic flash, and Do stands alone in emptiness, confronted by a mysterious man. Revealing himself to be Thot, her creator, he confronts her, testing her conviction, and allowing Do's bond with other women to assert his existence. As Thot is defeated, he tells Do that he created them in an experiment to create absolute life through Hourai. Carcini are also the cause of this experiment. Despite the initial hatred La and Re hold against Thot for his selfishness, and Thot's own suicidal thoughts, Do chooses to spare him and take him prisoner. Yet there is no time to waste ; Carcini have gathered in the Desert's underground, seeking to obtain The Spring created by Thot. The seven women dash to the Spring's hidden place and challenge the powerful agglomerate of Carcini, eventually crushing it once and for good, with Do calling upon the power of Adonai in order to do so. Resonating with her presence, Do, along the others, joins Adonai in her own world in order to join her ever-growing army, obtaining Thot's forgiveness. Characters * Do * Re * Mi * Fa * Sol * La * Si * Thot * Adonai Trivia * The truth about UnDefined's story was not written from the start and instead singlehandedly depended on Do's beliefs. * This storyline's theme song, as chosen by its creator, is the Vocaloid song Jitter Doll. Category:Storyline Category:Desert